


Healing

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Series: Before the First Day of Infinite [5]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst (if you squint), Best Friends, Crack, Double Penetration, Fluff, Happy Sex, Kiss at the end, Pre-debut, beta hates author for the cliffhanger, breaking a mating bond, heat/rut cycles, jealous/huffy howon, mortifying!wrongnameduringorgasm, sinmolnam is a pant, sinmolnam is still asking for the dildo, sunggyu has a soft spot for woohyun, woogyu!bff feels, woogyuya cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: Woohyun’s excited about many things. He’s excited about his freedom. He’s excited about the fact that he can finally tell his parents that he’s presented without the added bonus of telling them he’s been bonded to an alpha without his consent. He is excited that when he debuts along with Sunggyu, it won’t be because he was bonded to the leader. It will be because he’s an important member of the group.But that’s about it.Because being un-bonded from Sunggyu doesn’t automatically mean that the guy he likes would end up liking him back





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinmolnam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinmolnam/gifts).



> This story is a part of [On the First Day of Infinite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697677)  
> So, please check it out if anything confuses you or ask in the comments

 “So,” Woohyun said, sitting on the opposite side of the two alphas. “Ground rules.”

“Don’t make it weird, Woohyun.” Sunggyu advised.

“If you both are going to plow my sweet omega ass-”

“And you made it weird.”

“-I want ground rules.”

“We’ve had sex before.” Howon said, pulling up his knees to hug at them in a much failed attempt to hide his hard-on that Woohyun had spotted the moment he walked into the room.

“We’ve never had heat sex.” Woohyun pointed out.

“Why are you so difficult?” Howon asked. “Aren’t we doing you a favor?”

“Hey!” Woohyun said, tossing a pillow at Howon. “I have… choices.” He jabbed a finger at Howon. “It doesn’t have to be you, Howon.”

“I feel real special.” Howon said in a bored tone.

“Well, get over it. Now, my ground rules. Since I’m the one in charge-”

“Who said you’re the one in charge?” Sunggyu asked, sitting straighter.

“I’m the omega.”

“That’s really not how it’s supposed to work.” Howon said, shaking his head.

“You both need my consent in this.”

“No, you need my bite.”

“How much fun did you used to have when you went through your rut on your own?”

Howon opened his mouth to answer but it seemed pretty obvious to Woohyun that he’d just won the argument. Howon needed this almost as much as Woohyun did. Woohyun was getting his freedom and Howon was getting the man of his dreams. And Sunggyu was getting… well Sunggyu was still getting laid because either way, Sunggyu would still be getting laid.

“I hate you, by the way.” Woohyun said looking at Sunggyu as Sunggyu’s tiny eyes widened.

“What did I do?” He asked, his voice raised a bit in worry. “You’re in charge. What do you hate me for?”

“I want to be in charge of the sex.” Woohyun said, struggling not adjust himself where he was sitting because he could feel himself sleeking up in his ass and he was almost a couple of seconds from jumping one or both of them. But they didn’t need to know that. From Howon’s nails digging into his biceps and Sunggyu’s reddening eyes, Woohyun knew they were just as, if not more, gone as he was. Their cycles had started and they were about to lose their minds from not copulating. Especially when omega was in the room.

“That’s it?” Howon asked. “You want to tell us what to do?”

“Yes.”

“Fine.” Sunggyu said, moving to kneel as Woohyun raised his hand and Sunggyu stopped. “What now?”

“I want to bite you two.”

The look of sexual frustration on both their faces would have been priceless, if Woohyun wasn’t just as sexually frustrated.

“You can’t bite me.” Sunggyu said. “If you bite me, you’d complete the bond.”

“After Howon has bitten me, I want to bite you too. It’ll be harmless. I’ll be immune, you’ll be immune to me. I’ll be nothing but a beta with heat cycles.”

“Eww.” Howon said. “Don’t say that.”

“But I still want to bite you both.”

Sunggyu remained, kneeling and contemplating.

“Will you draw blood?” He asked.

Woohyun nodded.

“Why?” Howon asked. “Is this some empowering thing because you’re an omega and you feel suppressed?”

“Deep.” Sunggyu said but Woohyun didn’t answer because he hadn’t even thought of it that way.

“Yes.” He said, realizing that that was probably it. The bitten doing the biting. The dominated, dominating. “Yes.”

“Fine.” Sunggyu said, dragging Woohyun between himself and Howon as Howon stretched out and began pulling Woohyun’s shorts off.

“I’m in charge.” Woohyun reminded.

“Yes, yes. You’re in charge.” Sunggyu agreed, beginning to suck on Woohyun’s neck as Howon succeeded in removing his shorts.

Eh… maybe he wasn’t cut out to be in charge anyway. Because it seemed like Howon and Sunggyu had things under control.

*********

Woohyun’s heat was now in full swing.

“Seriously.” He grouched, his mouth feeling like cotton.

“Yeah, he’s terribly demanding.” Sunggyu said, speaking from behind Woohyun as Howon stared down at Woohyun’s dick.

“That’s not the interesting part about an omega, Howon.”

Woohyun’s arm reached behind and weakly slapped Sunggyu on the face.

“Yah!” Sunggyu said, sounding affronted.

“I’m right here, you douche. Don’t talk about me like that.”

Howon stared at Sunggyu over his shoulder.

“How… what do I do?”

“It’s just sex, Howon. You’ve done it before.”

Woohyun could not believe these idiots. He was in heat and they were discussing how to fuck him. In calm voices.

“Jesus!”

Woohyun shoved at Howon who went down quite easily as he climbed on top of him.

“You do know how to bite someone, right?”

“Of course.” Howon said breathlessly.

“Good.” Woohyun positioned himself on the hard dick and sat back, groaning at the inadequacy of it. He should have been knotted by now. But Howon was being a pussy about it. “It’s small.”

“I… I beg your pardon.” Howon said, turned on and looking insulted.

“It’s not.” Woohyun sighed, resting his head against Howon’s shoulders. “I need you to knot me like right now.”

Howon nodded.

“I can do that. I can.” Howon’s eyes rolled back, fluttering as Woohyun rotated his hips, trying to get Howon’s un-knotted dick to do something. “Hyun…” He moaned.

“Need help?” Sunggyu asked as Woohyun looked back, only just remembering that there was another alpha in the room.

“Come here.” he commanded, dragging Sunggyu as Sunggyu rushed forward, stumbling into his back.

“Calm down.” Sunggyu laughed, gripping Woohyun’s hips.

“You guys aren’t… JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!”

“I AM FUCKING YOU!” Howon shouted back.

“It’s not enough.” Woohyun said feeling frustrated and not knowing why.

He didn’t know what was happening when he felt a hand press him to Howon’s chest until Sunggyu was pushing into him as well.

Woohyun screamed, coming for the first time as he clenched around both their dicks.

“Hyung.” Howon said, trying to sit up but Sunggyu just applied more pressure on Woohyun’s back, squeezing Woohyun’s pulsing dick between him and Howon and Woohyun was sure he was babbling nonsense. He was screaming again.

“Knot me! Knot me please.” Woohyun said, burying his nose in Howon’s alpha scent as he tried to breathe. This was it. He was so full. But he could be fuller. It could be better. He had two alphas. How the fuck had they never done this before? Nothing made sense.

Howon pulled Woohyun down for a kiss as he came, flooding Woohyun’s insides as Woohyun’s head whited out in glee. The sharp jab in his lips told him that Howon had bitten a little too hard but he didn’t care. This was awesome. Everything was awesome. He was full of cock and he was never going to be empty again. Everything was awesome.

“Hyung, aren’t you going to come?” Howon asked as Woohyun felt Howon’s hand brush passed his side to pull Sunggyu over Woohyun’s back, changing the angle of everything. And Woohyun was coming again. If they could both just keep moving around, Woohyun would be very glad. It would feel great and he would come like a mad man.

But Sunggyu was draped over him, tensing above both of them as he came too, adding to the happy mess inside of Woohyun as Woohyun whimpered, feeling the beautiful tingle of Sunggyu’s orgasm in his head.

When he began to feel a swelling inside of him, Woohyun nearly went mad.

“Sorry.” Howon gritted out.

“No. No. Don’t stop.”

Sunggyu laughed.

“It’s not like he can control it.”

Woohyun clenched around them and both alphas groaned as a second swelling began.

“Oh God. I’m going to die.” Woohyun moaned, melting unto Howon as bliss spread through his entire body. “This feels so good.”

“Bite him.” Sunggyu said, holding Woohyun’s head up and baring his neck for Howon.

Howon shifted beneath them as Sunggyu scrambled around them, struggling to tug his legs forward. The action pulled at Woohyun’s insides and Woohyun whimpered but this time, there was a little more pain than he would have liked. But by the time the alphas were done moving around, Woohyun was sitting up between both of them with his and Sunggyu’s legs draped over Howon’s as Howon licked the skin on the other side of his neck where Sunggyu hadn’t bitten yet.

“It’s okay.” Sunggyu said soothingly. “Bite him now, Howon.”

Howon whined, rubbing his nose along Woohyun’s neck as if he was reluctant.

“You can do it.” Sunggyu urged. “Just one bite.”

Howon waited, breathing shallowly as he moved his head up, opened his mouth and bit into Woohyun’s skin.

*********

Woohyun couldn’t remember what had happened the first time he got bitten. He remembered Sunggyu sinking his teeth into his neck. And then he remembered waking up. But nothing else in between.

It was as if that period in his life had been cut off and edited to look like part of a montage in a movie.

This time, he felt a bit more aware.

He knew someone was stuck to his neck. Howon. Howon had bitten him and even though Woohyun felt a little out of his skin… his body, he was still pretty much aware of the fact that someone was biting him. It wasn’t painless but it didn’t hurt as much as he’d thought it would.

It almost felt good that Sunggyu was biting him again. The first time didn’t matter because he didn’t want it. But this, time, if Sunggyu was going to bite him, at least they’d talked it out. They both wanted it. Yeah. Even if Sunggyu was leader. It didn’t matter to Woohyun.

Yep. He could totally understand Sungyeol biting him like this. They both wanted it. And as Sungyeol began to lick at his skin, lapping up Woohyun’s blood in a hungry haste, Woohyun didn’t think he’d ever been so turned on in his whole life. Yes. It had been too long. He couldn’t believe Sungyeol wasn’t mad at him anymore. It felt so good. All the bad stuff was behind them now and he was going to be bonded to Sungyeol.

“Oh.” Woohyun moaned, his fingers wrapping around Sungyeol’s neck as his left hand gripped Sungyeol from behind and Sungyeol whimpered, sounded pained and turned on. “Yeah.” He agreed. “I’ve missed this too.” He said, feeling Sungyeol begin to thrust into him, ignoring the little amount of space afforded both of them now that they were knotted together. Yes. Sungyeol was knotting. And oh… oh… oh…

Woohyun came again as he slumped down on Sungyeol, knowing that he wasn’t alone in this. That Sungyeol wanted him too.

*********

Woohyun groaned, holding unto Sungyeol tightly as he tried to get more comfortable and go back to sleep.

“I was thinking of calling my dad.” Howon said and Woohyun blinked.

What was Howon doing there? And was he talking to Sungyeol?

“You don’t need your dad to sign the contract, Howon.” Sunggyu said and Woohyun nearly cried as his whole world shattered once again.

He’d been dreaming. The bite. It wasn’t Sungyeol that had bitten him. Sungyeol wasn’t even in the dorm. He stilled himself against crying because then, he’d have to explain himself to Howon and Sunggyu if he did.

“I know.” Howon said. “I just… maybe it’ll be better if he knows that I am, you know, about to debut.”

“I hate to break it to you but your dad has a future he wants for you. As long as you’re not doing that, you’re going to have a hard time waiting for his approval.”

Woohyun lay there, sandwiched between two boys who were in love with each other while the boy he was in love with was streets away and avoiding him. This was real life. This was his life. And dreaming up a Sungyeol that still thought he was anything more than vermin was nothing but a fantasy.

A hot, dragged out, ever-evolving fantasy.

“Maybe you’re right.” Howon said, his voice breaking as if he wasn’t far from tears either. “On another note… the thing with Woohyun-”

“Don’t even go there.” Sunggyu said and Woohyun felt his interest pique. What were they saying about him?

“It’s just weird.”

“He’s been through a lot.” Sunggyu said, stroking Woohyun’s side in a soothing manner.

“So… you’re saying he does this a lot?”

“Well,” Sunggyu said. “Not… not a lot, a lot. Just sometimes.”

“And you’re okay with it?” Howon said.

Sunggyu remained silent and Woohyun itched to know what they were talking about but he had a feeling that if he so much as moved, they’d stop talking.

“Hyung?”

“He’s been through a lot.” Sunggyu said.

“It’s still weird. He should be teased with it.” Howon said. “I’m going to tease him with it.” He sounded like he’d made up his mind.

“And what if Sungyeol doesn’t like it?”

Sungyeol? Woohyun almost jumped out from between them. What were they saying that had to do with Sungyeol?

“Pfft!” Howon huffed. “Who doesn’t want to hear that someone’s been saying their name every time they come? Ego booster.”

“Really?” Sunggyu said, sounding oddly sly as he moved just a little and Woohyun almost followed to compensate for the angle. “Would you like to hear that sort of thing? Would you like to hear that I call your name sometimes, too?”

“Hyung!” Howon said, voice catching in his throat.

“Because I do.” Sunggyu said which was true.

Woohyun had heard Sunggyu whisper Howon’s name more than once when he’d reached orgasm but he didn’t know he was doing the same thing. He had no idea.

“Oh god!” Woohyun whispered, slapping his head with his hand as the two bodies before and behind him froze.

So there they all were, frozen and waiting for someone to break the awkward silence.

“Can we all just agree that this is the first day of a week-long cycle and it would be too early to be weird with each other?” Sunggyu asked.

Hurriedly, Woohyun and Howon agreed.

*********

Woohyun’s no longer an alluring omega. His scent doesn’t excite alphas the way it used to do now that he’s been bitten a second time. Which means he gets to rest instead of the incessant pounding he’d have been receiving being housed with two alphas.

But the immunity didn’t take away the heat. He was still in need and it would have hurt a lot worse if he didn’t have Sunggyu and Howon taking rounds on him every time he woke up with an itch.

So he’d sleep and wake up to eat. Sometimes he’d wake up and Howon and Sunggyu would be dick deep in each other, going at it like helpless elves. Other times, he’d wake up with a knot up his ass, feeling sated and unbothered. But most times, they’d be lazing around, ordering the maknaes about even though Dongwoo almost always ended up doing the work for all of them.

Woohyun got to bite Sunggyu. But he chose to do it on his thighs. Howon had argued. He’d only just bitten Sunggyu on the other thigh the night before and he was feeling a little territorial about what Woohyun wanted to do. But Sunggyu was indulgent and Woohyun knew that by batting his eyelashes, Sunggyu would agree.

So Howon sulked the whole night until Sunggyu let him top and then Howon slept like a baby koala, stuck to Sunggyu’s back and wary of Woohyun the mean omega.

When Woohyun bit Howon, Howon complained through the whole thing, ruining the experience for him.

“Your teeth are too blunt.” Howon had said.

“Shut up, Howon.” Sunggyu offered from the other side of the room. And Woohyun would have thanked him if his mouth wasn’t so busy, struggling to break skin. Because his teeth were, in fact blunt, and Howon’s skin was made of leather.

“See?” Sunggyu said. “Now we both having matching bites.”

Howon had scowled at Sunggyu and ignore both of them for the rest of that day.

*********

Woohyun began to regain his strength after the fifth day so by the end of the week, he was showering and doing chores and receiving texts from CEO-nim informing them all that work started on Monday.

Personally, he’d been looking forward to getting back in the studio. Somehow, now that he wasn’t tethered to Sunggyu, Woohyun found that he’d received a new boost in his love for being an idol.

And for all his joy, Woohyun never could have been prepared for the bout that exploded in his chest when Sungyeol returned home from CEO-nim’s house.

Because he’d walked right in, dropped his bags and pulled Woohyun into a wanton kiss that he was sure he was going to be dreaming about for years to come.

 

**Author's Note:**

> To read Sungyeol's POV, click [REALIZATION](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293047)
> 
> Or to continue reading OTFDOI, click [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7697677/chapters/23068155)  
> realization


End file.
